goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzume
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Uzume |image = |element = Venus |hometown = Izumo |age = Unknown Deceased in Dark Dawn |relatives = Susa (brother) Kushinada (sister-in-law) Himi (niece) Takeru (nephew) |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |japname = (ウズメ Uzume) }} Uzume (ウズメ Uzume) is the mayor-figure of the town Izumo, the older sister of Susa, and an NPC in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. She is an Adept who can use the Move Psynergy. Much like the inhabitants of Garoh, the source of Uzume's powers are believed to be the nearby Elemental Rock, Gaia Rock. When the Serpent of Mt. Mikage (Izumo's name for Gaia Rock) awakes, Lady Uzume decides to choose someone by lot to be sacrificed to the serpent. However, she had also prophesied that a great hero would defeat the serpent, so presumably she knew that the chosen person would be in no real danger. , present the Dancing Idol to Uzume for her to relinquish the Mars Djinni, Coal.]] After defeating the Serpent in Gaia Rock and viewing the cutscene where Uzume, Susa, and his fiance Kushinada, thank Felix's party for their heroic deeds, it is possible to talk to Uzume again, whereupon the player is prompted to give her the Dancing Idol. As the Dancing Idol is vital to the exploration of Gaia Rock, Uzume considers it very valuable and thus will offer Felix the Mars Djinni, Coal as a token of her thanks. She one of only a few Adepts outside of the protagonist's respective parties to be in the possession of a Djinni, a fact that implies she would be aware of their class-changing and stat-enhancing abilities, something she mentions briefly before handing the Djinni over. An interesting (and slightly amusing) conversation begins if players try to use Mind Read on Uzume. Unlike most other Adepts, who (usually) don't react to the player's attempts to use mind-read on them, she actually starts talking to Felix when she detects the Psynergy probing her mind. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Some time after the events of Golden Sun: The Lost Age, Izumo was destroyed by a tidal wave. However, Uzume had foreseen what would happen and relocated the people to the southern end of Nihan and founded the city of Yamata, though she dies shortly after from disease. Despite her death, she is still highly revered by the citizens, and it is considered an honor to guard her tomb. Her tomb is built below Yamata's castle, and its centerpiece is the Dancing Idol. Though deceased, Uzume reacts to Himi's presence and talks to the group spiritually via the Dancing Idol, where she both tells them of Himi's future and hints at the presence of a secret entrance hidden in her tomb. If the player uses Spirit Sense on her grave, she will ask the player if they disturb her rest for a good reason. If Matthew says yes, she will recognize Matthew as Jenna's son, and assures him that his party will be able to stop the Eclipse. This Earth Adept was sister to Susa and the de facto ruler of Izumo before the village was destroyed by tsunamis. She died of an illness after shepherding her people to Yamata. =Quotes= *In Izumo: :Uzume: (after Kraden and the other tell about their quest to find more Psynergy) "And you only defeated the Great Serpent of Mikage to accomplish this goal?" (if Felix says yes) "Regardless of your motives, you have saved us all". :Uzume: (when you try to read Uzume's mind) "And what were you planning to do, once you'd read my mind, hm? (Uzume becomes angry) "Felix, you read my mind earlier, too, didn't you? You can't read my mind, but if there is something you want to know, I shall tell you". Cultural References In Shinto, Uzume or Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto, is the goddess of the dawn, of dance and revelry. Her Dancing Idol is also a reference to her role in the missing sun myth. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Adepts Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn